Being Brave
by 2queens1prince
Summary: What happens on the night before Henry leaves for Pensacola


AN: So, it's been a while since I offered up some smut, so happy Friday y'all! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Summer 1989

Elizabeth was rigid with anticipation. They shouldn't be doing this, but it was likely their last opportunity. "Are you okay?" Henry whispered almost inaudibly, but when she opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her. "Shh," he commanded, and suddenly pushed up, and was towering over her, her legs spread wide as her thighs were hooked over his forearms. "No noise, no movement. Just relax and take it." She nodded and he pressed his weight into her, his lower abdomen pressed to her sex, the wiry hair there stimulating her as it brushed through her folds.

It was such a challenge not to cry out with pleasure. She let her eyes slip shut as she tried to regulate her breathing. She'd never had anyone touch her the way Henry touched her. More importantly, she didn't know her body could respond the way it did when she was with Henry. It was then that her mind drifted back.

Winter 1987

She and Henry were relatively new. They'd been dating three months and were progressing physically. She was sure that they were getting close to having sex. Elizabeth had mixed feelings about sex. With her previous boyfriends, sex had just been a thing she did, never getting much out of it herself. She never felt the all consuming passion that she'd read about, or even watched on TV, not that they showed much. Sex was supposed to be wonderful, but for her, it was nothing special.

She often felt inadequate because her experience didn't seem to be the same as everyone else's. Yet, when Henry asked her one night after a particularly heated make out session, she agreed. She wanted to make him happy. She liked him very much, but what came out of his mouth, she never saw coming and had no idea how to respond.

They lay in bed, completely naked for the first time, kissing, touching and then he asked the unthinkable. "You want me to what?" she'd sputtered, her tone almost incredulous, pushing him far enough away so as to make eye contact, hoping that if she saw his face, she would see that he was joking.

"I want to watch you make yourself come," he replied. There was no hint of amusement in his voice. Elizabeth was completely unnerved and was sure that her face was etched with horror. He changed positions and lay next to her in the bed. Softly stroking her side, he whispered. "What? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't do that," Elizabeth stammered.

Henry leaned in and nibbled the shell her ear before running his tongue down the edge and sucking her earlobe. "Why not?" His whisper sent a shiver down her spine, leaving a pressure between her legs.

"Why?" she countered. Admittedly, everything physical with Henry was more intense. Her typical sexual experiences were focused on whether or not she was doing the right thing, looking good enough, moving the right way, making the right sounds. Henry made her feel special, and there were certain physical feelings she'd never experienced before, but she wasn't convinced that the actual act of sex would be that much different. She thought the problem was with her body. She just didn't respond the right way, or at least not like everyone else did.

"I want to hear the sounds you make, see how your body moves, watch your face at the moment you hit your peak." She looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"That's kind of creepy, Henry. I don't know how I feel about that." Henry continued kissing her jawline.

"I just want to make sure I'm doing it right. I want to know how to pleasure you, and then," he grinned, "I want to do it better." He kissed her gently. "It's my job to make sure you feel good and know how special you are."

Elizabeth caught his eye again. He was serious. He was determined to give her the experience she'd never had. She was surprised when she heard herself ask, "What do you want me to do?"

He shook his head. "No. It's what do you want to do? How can you make yourself feel good?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I've never done that," she mumbled, causing Henry to pull back slightly and survey her. "I just never-I don't know-felt the urge?" Elizabeth shrugged. It was posed as a question. She wasn't even sure if she was using the right terminology, but Henry's expression remained thoughtful.

Henry kissed her again, only this time is was more forceful. His tongue pushed into her mouth, stealing her breath. She felt his fingers dance up her thigh, stopping briefly to cup her hip with his large hand, his thumb tracing the sensitive skin just above her pubic hair. The pressure, which had been set aside while they talked, rebounded quickly. She moaned, tearing herself away from hips lips, trying to catch her breath.

"What about now?" he murmured in her ear, his thumb now brushing her pubic hair. "Do you have the urge now?"

"Yes,* she whined.

"Then do something about it," he growled. The challenge had been issued, and Elizabeth was never one to back away from a challenge. The pull in her groin was great and slowly her hand made its way down her body, stopping to fondle her breast. She lightly pinched her nipple and the action made her humm in the back of her throat. Her hips rocked forward and her hand instinctively danced down her stomach, hovering over where she felt the pressure building.

She stopped, nervous about what she was about to do. Henry looked carefully at his girlfriend and, when she nodded, he placed his hand over hers and pushed it into her heat. She yelped as her fingers brushed over her clitoris. Instinctively, her legs parted, opening herself up for what was to follow. Henry's hand guided hers to her opening and tracing the rim, she found her fingers slick with arousal.

He let her go, and letting out a shaky breath, she returned to focus attention on her clit. She began with languid strokes, but the need built quickly. The greater the need, the faster the pace. Soft moans escaped her and her hips rocked in time with the motion of her hand. Her desire to be filled was great and she clenched around nothing.

Filling the void, she pushed a finger inside, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her need. Adding a second finger, she tugged and pulled the spongy tissue inside feeling the impending climax rising. Her legs quivered and she stilled. Was that supposed to happen?

"Keep going," Henry spoke, his voice now far away and Elizabeth briefly wondered when he'd moved. Slipping out, she returned to her clit tracing intentional circles over it until her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her hips forcefully pushing into her hand. Suddenly, her back snapped up off of the bed and she pushed hard into her clit, holding the pressure as it pulsed beneath her fingers.

The wave of euphoria washed over her and she held her breath, hoping to extend it as long as possible. Falling back to the bed, her hand fell away and she sucked in deep breaths. Slowly her breathing steadied, and she opened her eyes to find Henry kneeling between her legs, staring, open mouthed.

"What? Was it not okay?" Insecurity flooded her instantly and she squeezed her eyes shut. Elizabeth was embarrassed, but at the same time, there was a part of her that was in awe of her own body. She had no idea she could react like that, and honestly, even if Henry wasn't impressed, she was, and it felt good. She hid her smirk and opened her eyes to find Henry still looking at her. She still couldn't read what he was thinking.

"That," he said, wrapping his fingers around his erection, "was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. And you can bet that I'll do anything to see it over and over again." He pumped himself a couple times. "Elizabeth Adams, can I please make love to you?"

Summer 1989

Elizabeth emerged from her memory and opened her eyes to find Henry still positioned over her, studying her intently. She smiled, indicating that she was ready. He dropped back down, letting her legs fall and his mouth was on her. She squirmed beneath him and the bed frame squeaked. She stilled immediately. The last thing she wanted was to wake Aunt Joan on the other side of the wall or Will across the hall.

Henry tapped her stomach with his finger as a warning and Elizabeth threaded her hands in his hair, directing him to return to his work. He built her up and pushed her right to the edge. Then he pulled away. Before she could respond, he'd rolled off the bed and extended his hand. Letting go of the pink gingham sheets she had fisted, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. They stood, their naked bodies pressed together, clinging to each other.

With his lips against her ear he barely spoke. "I don't think we can do this and keep the bed quiet." Henry's voice was strained and full of need. Elizabeth pushed against him and stepped back. Yanking the comforter off of the bed, she haphazardly threw it on the floor, dropping to her hands and knees.

She looked over her shoulder and caught Henry grinning. He settled behind her and leaned over, his chest on her back, kissing her shoulder, his erection between her legs. Holding her breath, she waited.

It only took a few seconds before Henry straightened and slipped inside her. Elizabeth let out a ragged breath and covered her mouth with her hand before the moan could escape. Henry ran his hands over her ass and around the inside of her thighs. She shuddered and wiggled against him in an attempt to get him to move.

Reading her perfectly, he thrust shallowly a few times, but catching her impatience at the situation, grabbed her hips and pulled her back hard into him. He smiled at her sharp inhale, and repeated the action, pushing them both toward ecstasy.

With the coil tightening and barely able to hold on, Henry leaned down and buried his head in Elizabeth's hair. She pressed against her clit and immediately fell into oblivion, taking Henry with her

They fell into the wadded up comforter beneath them and held each other. After Henry had softened and pulled out of her, Elizabeth squirmed to turn and face him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Elizabeth thought about that first night and the many instances through the years they'd been together when she thought she couldn't do something, but Henry was there telling her she could. High school Elizabeth wouldn't recognize the outgoing woman she was today, and that was mostly because of Henry's steadfast encouragement. "Thank you,* she whispered against his lips, and then drifted off.

The next morning, they walked hand in hand around the lake behind the horse barn. Elizabeth watched Henry carefully. He was headed to Pensacola for flight training that afternoon. They had weathered boot camp, SOI, and all of the other training stops that Henry had made. Pensacola made it real though-the last stop before deployment.

"What is it that you want to say?" he asked, as he looked out over the water. She loved and hated the fact that he could feel her moods without actually having to look at her. It always made her feel vulnerable, but wasn't that part of what she loved about him?

"I said thank you last night, but I didn't mean about the sex, although-" he turned and she shrugged. "That probably deserved thanks too." He grinned, but said nothing. He just waited.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I love you deeply Henry McCord, and things are getting pretty scary for me. I won't just be letting you go across the country. Soon, you'll be going to the opposite side of the world, and you'll be in danger. I know it's not a choice, and I know that you'll always do your best to come home to me, but before you go, you should know that you're the reason I am who I am. You've pushed me to do things that I would've never been brave enough to do on my own. You challenge me to take the next step in spite of my uncertainty. So, that is what allows me to let you go time and time again. And if you don't make it home, I'll be devastated, but I'll pick up the pieces and go on, because you've shown me that I can do the things that I never thought possible, so thank you."

Henry engulfed her in a hug so tight she couldn't breathe, but she didn't want him to ever let her go. Finally, he released her. "I'm coming home to you, because I wouldn't dare miss the monumental things you will do with your life. I love you Elizabeth Adams, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you standing beside me."


End file.
